Lo que siento por ti es……obsesión
by Rouce. DBZ
Summary: Trunks Brief, lo sabe, ya no lo niega, admite que está obsesionado, Son Pan es su obsesión, admite que la desea, admite que la quiere para él y solo para él. A cambiado ya no es el mismo la obsesión lo ha cambiado. Comenten n.n
1. Chapter 1 El comienzo

_** Lo que siento por ti es…obsesión.**_

_**Prologo.**_

_**Él la mira de una forma extraña, la quiere de una forma que no es normal, de una forma que daría escalofríos, él la quiere pero…..la quieres solo para él, no quiere que nadie más se le acerque, no quiere que la miren, no quieren que la toquen, ella es de él y solo de él, ella le pertenece a él.**_

_**El solo hecho de que alguien que no sea él la toque o la mire como hace él, lo hace enfurecer con toda sus fuerzas, lo hace odiar y lo que es mucho peor hace que en él despierten instintos asesinos.**_

_**Lo que Trunks siente por la menor de los Son es algo enfermizo, algo retorcido es…OBSESIÓN y ese mismo sentimiento lo está hundiendo, lo está cambiando él ya no es el mismo que solía ser, él cambio, la obsesión que siente por Son Pan lo ha cambiado de una manera inesperada y que solo puede causar dolor a los seres que él más ama.**_

_**Trunks Brief ya no quiere razonar, se rehúsa hacer tal cosa, la obsesión lo ha dominado por completo. La pregunta es ¿hasta donde será capaz de llegar con tan de tener a Pan a su lado? ¿Será capaz de matar con tal de tenerla? Él ya no es el mismo, ya no se controla solo piensa en ella solo en ella…Son Pan es su OBSESIÓN.**_

_**N/A: bien aquí dice de que tratara mi historia ¡ojala les guste! n.n cómo verán es un TXP.**_

_**Comente para saber si les gusta o no mi historia, hasta pronto, besos!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Sorpresas

**Juras hasta el cansan seo que no es obsesión lo que sientes por ella.**

**Juras que no eres capaz de sentir ese sentimiento, tan impuro e indigno de ti.**

**Lo juras y lo juras.**

**Pero tus miradas expresan otra cosa, tu forma de hablarle.**

**Tú forma de tratarla, tú forma de quererla.**

**Expresan OBSESIÓN, obsesión por ella.**

Él no quiere que nadie se le acerque, no quieren que la toquen, no quieren que la mire solo él y nadie más que él puede estar cerca de ella, solo él la puede proteger, solo él

Él sabe que su forma de verla no es normal, lo sabe pero no puede dejar de verla así por más que se esfuerza no puede, ella lo ha cambiando, ella lo ha convertido en otro, Trunks ya no es él que solía ser antes, y ella es la culpable, ella lo ha hecho conocer la obsesión ella no sabe lo que él sería capaz de hacer con tal de tenerla a su lado realmente no lo sabe.

Trunks ha hecho que su mundo sea ella, que sus ganas de vivir solo sean por ella, Son Pan es su mundo, es su todo, ella es prohibida para él, prohibida para todos menos para él y ya lo ha decidido, no se ha detenido a pensarlo, él ha decidido que hará lo que tenga que hacer para estar con ella, pasara por quien tenga que pasar para tenerla solamente para él.

Trunks siente , siente como la desea con todas sus fuerzas, siente como es su cuerpo lo que más desea, lo que más anhela, él quiere ser el primero y él único en hacerla mujer, él quiere que ella sepe que le pertenece, quiere que ella sepa que no estará con otro hombre que no sea él, quiere que admita que él es su dueño, ella es de su pertenecía porque lo ha decidido así y no habrá poder en el mundo que lo haga cambiar de opinión eso es seguro.

Ella está dentro de su cabeza, dentro de sus sueños, dentro de su vida, dentro de su alma, ella es todo, absolutamente todo para él.

-Corporaciones Satan, firmara el contrato que los hace accionista de corporación capsula-anuncio Trunks.

-Lo sé hijo, Gohan me lo ha dicho esta mañana-respondió Bulma.

-¿También te ha dicho que debe viajar a Tokio con Videl y su padre?

-No, debió pasarse por alto ese detalle-Bulma vio como su hijo miro su reloj y de inmediato se puso de pie, se coloco su chaqueta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar a Pan, a la universidad.

-Pero, Trunks tienes muchas cosas pendientes y no las puedes dejar así como así-regaño la mujer mayor.

-A mi regreso me haré cargo-dijo saliendo de la oficina.

-Tienes una reunión dentro de 10 minutos no te puedes ir-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Tú te puedes hacer cargo-respondió y sin más que decir su fue, para el peli-lila no había pero que valiera, nada le impedía que la viera cuando quisiera absolutamente nada.

En la universidad de Satan City.

La menor de los Son quien ya tenía 18 años de edad, estaba cursando su primer año en la universidad, ella era tan inteligente como su padre y bella como su madre.

La morena estaba saliendo se la universidad, acompañada por uno de sus compañeros de clase cuando vio el auto-móvil de Trunks estacionarse enfrente de ella, de este bajo el peli-lila quien al bajarse del vehículo una mueca de enojo se le dibujo en el rostro al ver a Pan acompañada.

-Hola, Trunks-saludo la joven Son.

-¿Quién es este?-pregunto el hijo de Vegeta mirando al amigo de la morena.

-Hola soy Estefan y uno de los compañeros de Pan-el chico de cabellos castaños estiro su mano para ser estrechada con la del peli-lila pero este solo lo miro fríamente y eso incomodo a Estefan.

-¿Trunks qué haces aquí?-pregunto Pan.

-Vine a buscarte-respondió fríamente.

-Gracias, pero te dije que no era necesario.

-Tu padre quiere informarnos de algo muy importante por eso mi madre ha realizado una reunión y tú debes de estar en ella ya que de lo que se hablara te importara.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo sé con exactitud.

Pan se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Trunks y miro a Esteban-debo irme pero con gusto voy a almorzar contigo otro día ¿te parece?

-Descuida, Pan no hay problema otro día será-la morena le dio un beso en la mejilla y Trunks frunció el ceño.

-Adiós, Estefan-se despidió y se dirigió al vehículo deportivo de Trunks, quien de inmediato siguió su paso.

En todo el camino a la casa de Trunks ninguno de los dos hablo, ambos se mantenían en completo silencio, al llegar a la casa Pan se bajo de inmediato y fue a saludar a su familia ya la familia Brief que estaban en el patio de la casa, al parecer querían almorzar a la luz del día, estaban todos los intrigantes de las familias excepto Vegeta, el quiso estar al margen.

-Hija lo sabrás llegado el momento-respondió Gohan.

-Pero quiero saber el motivo de esta reunión.

-Lo sabrás hija solo espera-esta vez respondió Videl.

Bulma se acerco hasta Gohan y hablo.

-¿Les importaría acercarse a la mesa? Es que la cena ya esta lista-anuncio la peli-azul con una sonrisa.

-En un momento vamos-respondió Videl.

Durante la cena la hija de Gohan no probo bocado alguno, su mente estaba buscando el motivo para la reunión que Bulma organizo pero no lo encontraba, fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su padre.

-Cómo sabrán corporaciones satan se hará accionista de corporación capsula por ello tanto yo como Videl y su Padre viajaremos a Tokio junto a Bulma para poder invertir parte de nuestro capital en una empresa amiga de corporación capsula ya que si aumentamos nuestro capital hay más posibilidades de que beneficiemos tanto a corporaciones satan como a corporaciones capsula con nuestra asociación.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo se irán?-interrumpió Pan sin poder evitarlo, estaba confundida.

-Según el tiempo que nos lleve todo nuestros planes, creo que será como medio año-respondió Gohan.

-Pero es mucho tiempo-reprocho.

-Lo sé hija pero no tenemos opción ambas empresas deben hacer esta asociación para mantener su capital respaldado.

-Perdón, papá no quise reprocharte nada es solo que no me esperaba esto.

-Te comprendo hija pero estarás bien durante mi ausencia y tratare de apresurar las cosas para regresar antes de lo previsto.

-Te lo agradezco pero si tienes razón estaré bien.

-Por supuesto que lo estarás, Trunks se hará cargo de ti, durante la ausencia de tu padre-dijo Bulma, la morena no se esperaba tal noticia se quedo perpleja ante las palabras de la esposa de Vegeta.

-¿Qué Trunks, qué?-balbuceo confundida.

-Pan yo confió en ti pero he tomado la decisión que durante mi ausencia él se encargue de ti, espero no te molestes por eso.

-Si me dejas a cargo de Trunks, quiere decir que no confías en mi como dices, tengo 18 años papá no soy una niña-levanto el tono de voz.

-¡Por favor Pan compórtate!

-Lo que más me enfada es que no pediste mi opinión por que es claro que tampoco te importa lo que piense- se levanto de su silla y se fue a toda prisa a la parte trasera de la casa, caminaba rápido y no miraba a su paso de pronto sintió como se topo con alguien, levanto la visto y lo vio a él, a Trunks.

-Tú lo sabías y no me dijiste nada-reprocho.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No finjas sé que tu lo sabías- lo empujo se libro de él y siguió su camino, el peli-lila la seguía hasta que ambos quedaron a solas en la parte de atrás de la casa.

**¿Cómo harás para no tomarla, para no hacerla tu mujer?**

**Ella dormirá bajo el mismo techo que tu.**

**Estará a tu merced, tu deseo por ella será más fuerte, será incontrolable.**

**Perderás los estribos, tu deseo por ella te cegara, la desearas con locura. ****Caerás en un abismo sin salida, en un abismo de pasión y locura.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nota de autora: antes que nada les pido disculpas por mi demora y la verdad no sé qué decir? Por qué no tengo excusa para disculparme por mi demora de igual manera espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que no los haya decepcionado, cualquier duda o sugerencia será bien aceptada , hasta pronto.


End file.
